What Would Happen If, If?
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha was better taken care of as a kid even though his mother is dead? Read to find out who takes care of him and where they live. Complete!
1. Izayoi dies and Inuyasha's new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Izayoi dies and Inuyasha's new life.

It's night in eastern lands of feudal Japan. A six year old half demon is crying. The young hanyou has silvery white hair, dog ears, and gold eyes. His name is Inuyasha and and he's crying because his mother is dieing. Soon the young hanyou cried himself to sleep. In the morning her felt someone shaking him. Inuyasha woke and saw a woman. The woman glared at him and said "Get out f her your mother is dead." Inuyasha got up and left the hut. There waiting for him is a group of villagers. The villagers chased Inuyasha out of the village. Now the young hanyou is alone in the forest. Suddenly a demon appeared and chased Inuyasha. The young hanyou ran until he got into the southern lands.

He didn't stop until he reached the edge and could see the ocean. Inuyasha went back into the forest. Soon he found a den which is a deep hole dug under a tree. He went into the den and sniffed around. The young hanyou can tell that the den doesn't belong to anyone. So he laid down and caught his breath. Then he started to cry. One his mother is dead and two he doesn't know how to survive in the wild. Inuyasha cried himself to sleep and slept for the rest of the night. In the morning when the sun shined into the den Inuyasha woke. He sat up and stretched then he went outside.

The young hanyou looked around for something to eat. He knows he's to small to kill a deer. So he looked around for rodents. Soon he found a stream. Inuyasha went to the stream and tried to fish. An hour later he finally caught two fish. Then he went back to his den. He got some sticks and tried starting a fire. After trying six times he finally got it right. The young hanyou cooked his then ate. Then Inuyasha put out the fire and went back to the stream. He found shallow spot and luckily it's private. So he got undressed and got into the water. The water is a bit cold but he bathed anyway. After bathing he shook off and got dressed. Then he went back to his den.

But he got board and decided to sit outside at the entrance. He sat there and looked. It's mid spring so there are flowers everywhere. And he's enjoying the singing of the birds. He sighed and laid down to enjoy the rest of the day. As it started getting dark down went back in the den. In the morning when Inuyasha woke he left his den. He went searching for food. Soon he found a hay field. The young hanyou took all of the hay he needed. Then he took the hay to his den. Once in the den he made a bed out of the hay. Then he left the den. Soon Inuyasha found some berries he ate some. Then he continued his search. Just then he found a bush of berries and a fruit tree.

Inuyasha dug his claws into the tree's truck. Then he struggled up the tree. The young hanyou climbed until he got to the fruit. He picked some fruit then climbed back down. Once back on the ground he picked berries. Then he went back to his den. Once in his den he ate the berries and fruit that he picked. As he ate he decided to work on his climbing skills tomorrow. That night Inuyasha slept better. In the morning after Inuyasha woke he went outside. He found a tree and climbed it. One up the tree he tried jumping to the next one.

Luckily he made it to the next tree. Before he know he it Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree. This will come in handy later in life. Soon he wanted to get down so he jumped down. Then he saw a deer herd running. In good spirits Inuyasha raced along with them. One year has passed and Inuyasha is seven years old. He hasn't grown much taller. But he has gotten faster and stronger. The young hanyou still can't take down big game so he eats fish, rodents, berries, fruit, and new born deer fawns is he's lucky. Inuyasha can swim and climb better now. Right now he's bathing in the stream. After he was done he shook off and got dressed.

Then he hurried back to his den. It's getting late and tonight is the new moon. By the time he got to his den it's dark out, Now Inuyasha's hair is black and his eyes are dark brown. Suddenly a group appeared in front of Inuyasha's den. The leader laughed and said "Looks like we found some fresh meat boys." Inuyasha turned around and ran as fast he could. After running for five minutes. Inuyasha came upon a cliff. He looked down and could see the ocean crashing against sharp rocks. Then the frightened hanyou turned around and saw the group of demons. As they got closer Inuyasha backed away. Soon he is at the edge of the cliff.

Not wanting to fall Inuyasha said "Back off I didn't do anything to you. So leave me alone." The group of demons laughed and came closer. Inuyasha back up again and lost his balance and fell. As he fell toward the ocean. His little body and head hit some rocks. On the way down his head hit two rocks knocking him into a coma. Soon his body landed on a piece of drift wood. The current caught the drift wood and carried it out to sea. The drift wood floated by Japan's small islands. A few miles away is a secret island hidden by a thick fog. And that's where the drift wood is heading.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 2 Inuyasha's new life and family.  



	2. Inuyasha's new home and family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: I'm glad that you like my story so far. Here's chapter 2. 

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha's new home and family.

The island the drift wood is heading toward is called Hanyou Island. The island is nothing like Horai island. Just then a wave carried the driftwood onto the beach. Inuyasha is still in a coma and laying still on the drift wood. Up the beach aways is a young half demon couple. They are 200 year old half dog demon half humans. The whole island is populated by all kinds of half demons. Hiroshi and Arisu are the names of the couple walking down the beach. Arisu is 5'4'' and has blond hair and blue green eyes. Hiroshi is 5'8'' has red hair and blue eyes. The couple have been trying to have pups. But so far they haven't been able to so far.

As they walked down the beach. They walked hand in hand. Soon they could see something on the beach. Arisu and Hiroshi hurried down the beach. Hiroshi knelt down and said "It's a young half demon." Arisu gasped and said "Hiroshi there's blood in it's hair." The male hanyou looked at the young hanyou's hair. Then looked at the young half demon's head. Hiroshi said "The little one must have fallen and hit his head." The male hanyou picked up the young hanyou. Then he and his mate went to their hut. Thanks to the thick fog the his the island. It also hides the scents of the hanyous on the island. Because on their way home Arisu saw full demons fly over the island.

Once at their hut. Hiroshi took care of the young hanyou's head. Arisu got some clothes for the young hanyou. Then she undressed the young half demon. After she took off the young hanyou's pants. The couple found out that the young half demon is a male. Then Arisu redressed the young male. The female hanyou left the hut and went to the stream. She knelt down and washed the red clothing and cream shirt. After washing the clothing she went back to the hut. When she went into the hut she asked "How is he?" Hiroshi sighed and said "He's in a coma, his left leg is shattered, and his body is covered in buries and cuts." As Arisu folded the clothes she washed and rung out. She asked "Do you think he has parents?" The male hanyou shook his head and said "Judging by his scent. He's been living in the wild."Arisu hugged her mate and asked "If he doesn't have parents. Can we take care of him?" Hiroshi smiled and said "I don't see why not." The female hanyou kissed her mate. That night Arisu and Hiroshi fell asleep in each others arms. They think that their prayers have been answered. In the morning after breakfast Arisu went to the market place. While she shopped she told her friends about the young male hanyou. One female gasped and asked "Where did he come from?" Arisu said "I don't know I guess he washed up on the beach from somewhere."

Another female said "This is great you and Hiroshi have always wanted pups. But haven't been able to get pregnant." Arisu sighed and said "I know but the poor thing is in a coma, has a shattered left leg, and his little body has bruises and cuts." A young female said "Oh my I hope the little guy will be ok." Arisu sighed again and said "I hope so too." After doing her shopping the young female hanyou went back home. When she went in she asked "How is he?" Hiroshi kissed his mate and said "There's been no change honey. He could be in a coma for days, months, maybe even years."

Arisu sighed and said "I hope he's in a coma for days not years." Hiroshi nodded and said "I hope he's in a coma. For days also dear." As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month Arisu and Hiroshi took care of the young male hanyou. The back of the young male hanyou's head has healed. But Hiroshi can feel that the young hanyou's leg is slowly healing. Right now the adult male is changing the young male's leg bandage. After taking off the bandage he felt the young hanyou's leg. As he felt the leg the young male's body and ears twitched. Then the young hanyou moaned and lightly whimpered. Hiroshi knew that this meant that the young hanyou is unconscious.

After determining that the young hanyou's leg still has healing to do. Hiroshi wrapped the young hanyou's leg. Just then Arisu came back from tending to their garden. The adult male smiled and said "I have goo news dear. The little guy is unconscious." Arisu smiled and said "That's great when he comes to. We'll have to have the island leader. To come and give the little guy permission to live here." Hiroshi nodded and said "I hope he does aloes him to stay. So he can get the island rosary and become our son." All of the half demon on the Hanyou island wear a rosary. The males wear a rosary made of black beads and fang beads.

And the females wear a rosary made of sky blue and fang beads. A week has passed and the young male hanyou is still unconscious. Right now Arisu and Hiroshi are eating lunch. The young hanyou can smell the food. So he moaned and opened his eyes. The couple heard and turned around. Arisu gasped and said "He's finally conscious Hiroshi." The adult male went over to the young male. He smiled and sat next to him. The young hanyou looked at the couple and asked "Where am I? Who are you?" Arisu sat next to her mate and said "You're on an island called Hanyou island. This is a place where half demons can live in peace."

Hiroshi nodded and said "Our names are Arisu and Hiroshi." The young hanyou said "My name is Inuyasha. I must of landed in the water when I fell off that cliff." Arisu asked "Where are you from? And do you have any parents?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I'm from Japan. And no I don't have any parents. My Mother died last year. And my Father died the night I was born." Hiroshi asked "How old are you?" The young male hanyou replied "I'm seven years old." Hiroshi nodded, stood up, and said "I'll be right back I'll go get the island leader." With that said Hiroshi left the hut. Inuyasha sat up and asked "Why is he going to go get the leader?"

Arisu smiled and said "To give you permission to live on the island. If he does he'll give you a rosary. And Hiroshi and I will adopt you." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and asked "You two would really adopt me?" The female hanyou nodded and said "Of course we will. Because we've wanted to have pups of our own. But we haven't been able to." Inuyasha got up out of bed and hobbled over to Arisu. He fell onto the female's lap and said "Thank you so much. I was starting to think that no one cares." Arisu wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and said "You're welcome and as long as you are on this island. You'll be well taken care of." Just then Hiroshi and and white haired half wolf demon came into the hut.

Hiroshi said "I told the leader everything Inuyasha told us." The old wolf hanyou said "Please stand up Inuyasha." Inuyasha stood on his good leg. The old wolf hanyou asked "Do you know your parents real name?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I never know my Father's real name. But I do know that my Mother's real name was Izayoi." The old wolf hanyou's eyes went wide and said "Izayoi was the great Inutaishou's second mate." Inuyasha said "Mother told me that Father died the night I was born." The old wolf hanyou nodded and got a rosary out of his pocket. He put it around Inuyasha's neck. Then he said "I here by give you permission to live on Hanyou island."

With that said the old wolf hanyou left. Inuyasha sat down because his broken leg hurts. Hiroshi hugged Arisu and said "Well dear we finally have a pup." Inuyasha smiled and said "And I have a new Father and Mother." For dinner that night Inuyasha ate wild boar meat. And he drank some milk from Hiroshi's cow. The adult male said that the milk will help Inuyasha's bones get stronger. Arisu gave Inuyasha crouches so he can get around. Two months later Inuyasha's leg is healed. Thanks to the cow's milk Inuyasha's bones are stronger. Right now he's out playing with the other hanyou children.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 3 Inuyasha grows up.  



	3. Inuyasha grows up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Here's chapter 3. 

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha grows up.

**Ten years old.**

Inuyasha us ten years old and is doing very well. His leg is full healed. The young hanyou doesn't even limp. Hiroshi and Arisu are starting to teach Inuyasha everything that he should know. Arisu is teaching him how to cook, patch his clothes, and gardening. Hiroshi is teaching him how to hunt medium sized game. Today he is going to show Inuyasha how to take down big game. So after he was done helping Arisu in the garden. Hiroshi went in the field where the children play. The adult hanyou howled lightly and Inuyasha came running. Hiroshi howls because there are other hanyou kids with silvery white hair.

The young hanyou smiled and asked "What do you need Father?" Hiroshi said "Today I'm going to show you how to take down big game." With that said the adult male lead Inuyasha toward the forest. Once in the forest Hiroshi found a herd of deer. He stayed down wind and very quiet. When he got close enough to the herd. The adult hanyou took off running. Hiroshi ran up to a big buck and dug his claws into it's neck. Then he twisted and broke the deer's neck. Once the deer was dead Hiroshi called for Inuyasha. Then the adult male showed the young hanyou how to gut the deer. After gutting the deer. Hiroshi and Inuyasha took it home.

**Sixty years old.**

Inuyasha is now sixty years old. He lives in a hut next to Hiroshi and Arisu. He visits then every day like the good son he is. The hanyou is 5'6'' and his silvery white hair is down to his butt. He is even interested in a female half dog demon half human named Kimi. She's 5'5'' has silvery white hair and green eyes. Just then the old wolf hanyou came into Inuyasha's hut. Inuyasha asked "What do you need leader?" The old wolf hanyou sat down and said "I've been getting visions about you. I figured out what they're trying to tell me." Inuyasha sat down and asked "What are your visions trying to tell you?" The old wolf hanyou said "My visions are telling me. That your real father has left you something. And it's in his remains."

Inuyasha asked "Do your visions tell you where his remains are?" The old wolf hanyou nodded and said "Yes they did they told me. That his remains are in a black pearl that's in your right eyes. And he left a sword named Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha nodded and asked "How do we get the black pearl out of my eye?" The old wolf hanyou stood in front of Inuyasha. He mumbled some words and Inuyasha felt pain. Just then the old wolf hanyou is holding a black pearl. Then he went outside and Inuyasha followed. The old wolf hanyou dropped the pearl. Then he took his cane and hit the pearl. Just then a black hole appeared. The old wolf hanyou said "That is the portal to get in now go."

Inuyasha nodded and went in once in all he could see is mist. And he has landed on the back of a flying skeleton bird. Soon the young adult hanyou could see a huge dog demon skeleton. He jumped off the bird and went into the huge skeleton. Inuyasha went down into the belly and found a sword. He pulled it out and it transformed. The young adult male got the sword's sheathe and sheathed the sword. Soon he was out of the pearl and it returned to his right eye.

The old wolf hanyou told Inuyasha about his real father. Then he said "I know Tetsusaiga's attacks so I'll teach you how to wield Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha nodded and asked "Can we start today?" The old wolf hanyou smiled and said "Sure why not."

**Two hundred years old.**

Inuyasha is now two hundred years old. He knows all of Tetsusaiga's attacks. The adult male hanyou has a mate and is the island's new leader. Kimi is Inuyasha's mate they become mates before. He became Hanyou island's leader. Right now Inuyasha is standing on a high cliff looking over the village. He knows that Hiroshi and Arisu are proud of him. Ever since Inuyasha took over as leader things have been quiet. Just then Kimi appeared and gave Inuyasha a kiss. Then she asked "Do you see any trouble honey?" He shook his head and said "No I don't plus this has always been a peaceful place. Plus the island is hidden."

What Inuyasha doesn't know is that an evil half demon named Naraku. Has the sacred jewel and is looking for a place to conquer.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4 Naraku vs. Inuyasha.  



	4. Naraku vs Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you. Here's chapter 4. 

**Chapter 4**

Naraku vs. Inuyasha.

Naraku is flying toward Hanyou island. He doesn't know that the island exists. Soon he came upon an unusually thick fog. Naraku stopped and said to himself "This is an unusual fog." The evil hanyou went through the fog and saw the island. He can tell that the island is populated by half demons. Naraku chuckled and said "This is a perfect place to take over." The evil hanyou plans on waiting until night. When all of the half demons are in bed to take over the island. For now he is going to stay hidden the fog and hid his aura. As he looked at the island he noticed. That there are many different kinds of half demons. Inuyasha is standing on his cliff. He has a bad feeling.

So he is sniffing the air and checking for any evil auras. But he doesn't smell or sense anything wrong. As the day went on Inuyasha calmed down and relaxed. Kimi visited her mate on and off during the day. Soon it was starting to get dark. Inuyasha always stays on his cliff until everyone is in their huts. Kimi came up on the cliff. She gave Inuyasha a kiss and said "I'm going home to go to bed." Inuyasha kissed her back and said "I'll join you as soon as I can." Kimi nodded and left to go home. Inuyasha smiled and said to himself "Soon Kimi and I will try to have pups." Soon it is dark and almost all of the half demons are in their huts. Inuyasha waited an hour. Then he started heading home.

Thinking that all of the half demons are in their huts. Naraku came out of hiding and sent fire balls at the village. The fire balls hit the huts and set them on fire. Inuyasha saw what Naraku did and is angry. He ran back up his cliff. The hanyou unsheathed Tetsusaiga, swung it and said "Wind Scar." Naraku put up his barrier and saw Inuyasha. The evil hanyou asked "Who are you half demon?" Inuyasha snorted and said "My name is Inuyasha I'm the leader of this island." All Naraku did was glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha asked "Who are you? And why are you here?" The evil hanyou said "My name is Naraku and I'm here to take over this island."

Inuyasha growled and said "Not while I'm around." The Tetsusaiga turned red and Inuyasha swung his sword. But the barrier breaking attack didn't work. Naraku laughed and sent an attack. But Inuyasha jumped out of the way and landed in a field. Naraku kept on sending attacks and caused Inuyasha's cliff to fall. And it feel on top of Inuyasha. But he found his way out. The hanyou stood and the Tetsusaiga turned into a huge diamond. Then pieces of diamond appeared. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." At the same time Naraku sent an attack. The attack took some of the diamonds with it.

The adamant barrage hit and killed Naraku. And Naraku's attack hit Inuyasha. Before losing consciousness Inuyasha caught the sacred jewel. Then his eyes closed and he hit the ground. All of the half demons saw what happened. Kimi ran to go find her mate. She looked all around for Inuyasha. Soon she found Inuyasha she picked him up and headed home. Once at home Arisu came into the hut. Two females helped each other take care of Inuyasha's wounds. Outside the half demons were rebuilding the huts that burnt down.

After taking care of Inuyasha's wounds. Arisu went back to her hut to go to bed. Kimi laid down next her mate and went to sleep. In the morning when the sun shined into the hut Kimi woke. She stretched and got out of bed. Then she left the hut to go hunting. Not long after she left Inuyasha came to. He moaned then sat up. Ten minutes later Kimi came into the hut. She saw that Inuyasha is sitting up. She put the fish next to the fire pit. Kimi kissed him and asked "How are you feeling honey?" Inuyasha grunted and said "I'm sore but I'm ok." Kimi went to the fire pit and started a fire. After the fish was done cooking. Inuyasha and Kimi ate the fish.

A week later Inuyasha is back on his feet. He has found a new cliff to stand on to watch over the village. It's night so Inuyasha and Kimi are at home. Inuyasha kissed his mate and asked "Do you want to try to have pups Kimi?" She nodded and they started making love.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter. Chapter 5 A new generation and the end.  



	5. A new generation and the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

InuGoddess715: Than you for the review. I'm thinking about a sequel for the story. Warning Inuyasha is a stud in this chapter.

Sessho's Gal: I know Naraku is evil but Inuyasha killed him. Here's the last chapter.

**Chapter 5**

A new generation and the end.

A week later Kimi can sense that she's pregnant. Inuyasha can also sense she's pregnant and is excited. Just then Arisu and Hiroshi came into Inuyasha's and Kimi's hut. They are there to visit. As they talked Arisu said "I hope Hiroshi and I get grandchildren out of you two." Inuyasha smiled and said "Don't worry Mother you will. because Kimi is pregnant." Arisu's and Hiroshi's eyes went wide and said "That's wonderful new son." A month has passed and winter has come to Hanyou island. The winters on the island are never harsh. But some of elderly half demons do die during the winter. Luckily Arisu and Hiroshi are only four hundred years old.

Kimi and Inuyasha are young and strong so they'll be fine. Winter usually lasts three months, So they have to wait two more months. Before set in all of the hanyous. Stocked their huts with food, water, and fire wood. Two months have passed and it's spring. Kimi is three months pregnant and showing a medium belly. She can feel four movements inside of her. Inuyasha has put his hands on Kimi's belly and felt the movements. Right now Inuyasha and Kimi are at the market. Soon they ran into Arisu and Hiroshi. Arisu smiled and put her hand on Kimi's belly. She gasped and said "Hiroshi I can feel four movements."

Hiroshi grinned and said "Well done son I'm proud of you." Inuyasha said "Thank you Father." A month later Kimi is four months pregnant and is showing a big belly. Right now she and Inuyasha are lying in the grass behind their hut. They are lying there enjoying the day. Just then Kimi asked "What are you going to do with the sacred jewel honey?" Inuyasha took the jewel out of his pocket. He then said "I wish that no full demons or evil hanyous find this island." The jewel glowed then disappeared. Just then Kimi said "Inuyasha the pups are kicking." He put a hand on her belly and felt kicking.

The hanyou smiled and said "Wow that feels cool." Two months have passed and Kimi is six months pregnant. She is showing a large belly. Right now she's napping in her and Inuyasha's hut. Inuyasha is outside in the garden behind the hut. Luckily there are six priestesses on the island. The one that lives closest to Inuyasha's and Kimi's hut is a dragon hanyou. In the hut Kimi suddenly woke up. She woke because she's going into labor. Suddenly she felt a lot of pain. Then Kimi yelled "Inuyasha got get the priestess!" Inuyasha heard his mate's yell and ran to get the priestess.

Soon he and the priestess came into the hut. The dragon hanyou saw that Kimi's water has broken. Eight hours later Kimi gave birth to two girls and two boys. Both girls have white hair. One boy has silvery white hair. And the other has silver hair and one jagged blue stripe on each cheek. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and said "The old wolf hanyou told me. That my real father had the same markings." The dragon hanyou said "Well I mist be off." Kimi is very tired but she looked at the four bundles in Inuyasha's arms. She asked "How about Kaori and Kumiko for the girls?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Those are very pretty names. The boy with our hair color we'll name Ikumu. And the one with silver hair we name Iku." Kimi nodded and fell asleep.

Inuyasha stood and left the hut. He went over to Arisu's and Hiroshi's hut. The hanyou went in and said "Mother, Father come and meet you grandchildren." With that said Arisu and Hiroshi appeared. Arisu looked at the pups and asked "Aren't they cute?" Inuyasha smiled proudly and said "In my right arm are the girls Kaori and Kumiko. And in my left arm are the boys Ikumu and Iku." Arisu took the girls and Hiroshi took the boys. Then they sat down. Hiroshi noticed Iku's markings and asked "Son where does Iku get these markings?" Inuyasha he gets them my real father Inutaishou. The old wolf hanyou told me about my Father. I remember him telling me that he has the same markings"

Four hours later Kimi woke and saw Inuyasha and the pups. He told her that Arisu and Hiroshi got to see the pups. Just then all four pups opened their eyes. Kaori has golden green eyes, Kumiko has blue green eyes, Ikumu has gold eyes, and Iku has blue eyes. The pups grew up big and strong. Kaori and Kumiko grew up to be 5'5''. Ikumu and Iku grew up to be 5'6''. Iku and Ikumu know how to wield Tetsusaiga. All four pups love their parents and grandparents. And since they live on Hanyou island. The extended family and all the other hanyous. Will always be safe from harm.

**The End!

* * *

**

**  
Well that's that but don't worry I'll be writing two more fan fics. One of them is a sequel of this story. And thanyou to all the r&r.  
**


End file.
